criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimsborough, A New Beginning
Grimsborough, A New Beginning is the first case exclusive to Criminal Case: The Conspiracy. Plot Several weeks after Jack Archer finished reading Charlie's journal, the player received an invitation from Grimsborough Police Department which invited the player to return to the police department and investigate the mystery of the falling meteorite one year ago. When the player returned and reunited with Jones in the headquarters, he took the player to the Grimsborough entrance to show the player the changes after 5 years. But when they were there, they found comic artist Hari Tono hanging on the Grimsborough sign with a wound on the head. During the investigation, detective Hasuro Haku reported that his late sister, Mina, who committed suicide 6 months ago, appeared in CCWiki Hotel. However, it turned out to be a mistake as the team discovered that the woman who Hasuro mentioned was just a hotel guest, Later, the team found enough evidence to arrest transcript writer Sploder Science for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Sploder admitted that Hasuro's late sister was his girlfriend. He said that she was an energetic girl who always told him her ideas and her dream to become a famous comic artist. So when she committed suicide, Sploder did not believe that she was just sad about her work and tried to find the truth. And he discovered that Hari, her partner, had stolen all of her work and became famous by using her work to compose The Conspiracy comic book. Sploder then called Hari to come to Grimsborough entrance. After making Hari unconscious by his scarf and tying him on the Grimsborough sign, Sploder used a bag full of coins to hit Hari's head. Judge Powell sentenced him to 5 years in jail. Later, while Jones was showing Gloria Grimsborough, the team got a call from a student from NBK school, a top school of Grimsborough, saying that there was a murder there. Summary Victim *'Hari Tono' (found dead at the entrance of town) Murder Weapon *'Bag of Coins' Killer *'Sploder Science' Suspects HasuroInfobox.png|Hasuro Haku SScienceInfo.png|Sploder Science APyoInfo.png|Arif Pyo Killer's Profile *The killer reads The Conspiracy. *The killer is a man. *The killer is a member of Criminal Case Wiki. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes CExcluCS1A.png|Grimsborough Entrance CExcluCS1B.png|Grimsborough Sign CExcluCS2A.png|CCWiki Hotel Lobby CExcluCS2B.png|CCWiki Hotel Stairs Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Grimsborough Entrance. (Clues: Sticker Album Album Cover, Victim's Body) *Examine Faded Album Cover. (Result: Hasuro H; New Suspect: Hasuro Haku) *Ask Hasuro Haku about his sticker album in the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Hasuro H decoded; Victim identified: Hari Tono; New Crime Scene Unlocked: CCWiki Hotel Lobby) *Investigate CCWiki Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Toy Box, Torn Poster, Bloody Luck of the Irish! Badge) *Examine Toy Box. (Result: Transcript Page) *Analyze Transcript Page. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Sploder Science) *Question Sploder about the victim. (Prerequisite: Transcript Page analyzed) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Poster Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Arif Pyo) *Ask Arif Pyo about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Arif Pyo identified) *Examine Bloody Luck of the Irish! Badge. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a member of Criminal Case Wiki) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer reads The Conspiracy and is a man) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate: CCWiki Hotel Stairs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Flyer Stand, Victim's Cellphone, Torn Sticker) *Examine Flyer Stand. (Result: Locked Voice Recorder) *Examine Locked Voice Recorder. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Analyze Voice Recorder. (09:00:00) *Question Sploder about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Voice Recorder analyzed; Profiles updated: Sploder reads The Conspiracy and is a member of Criminal Case Wiki, Hasuro is a member of Criminal Case Wiki) *Examine Victim's Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Cellphone) *Analyze Unlocked Cellphone. (09:00:00) *Confront Arif about his angry text messages to the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Cellphone analyzed; Profile updated: Arif reads The Conspiracy and is a member of Criminal Case Wiki) *Examine Torn Sticker. (Result: Sticker Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Message from the Victim) *Ask Hasuro about the sticker with the message from the victim. (Prerequisite: Message from the Victim unraveled; Profile updated: Hasuro reads The Conspiracy) *Investigate Grimsborough Sign. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Victim's Scarf, Silver Box) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Silver Box. (Result: Bloody Bag of Coins) *Analyze Bloody Bag of Coins. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Bag of Coins; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (TC Exclusive) Category:Cases (TC Exclusive)